Tony Sabel
Tony Sabel was an Anamnesis who became Sigma's closest ally. Story What is a Hero ? Tony was chosen as an Anamnesis due to circumstances not revealed - but it is implied that he died a vain death, and chose to give meaning to whatever he had left. He thus kept wandering in the different worlds, saving people from Specters and befriending several people, some of them quite shady or even outright antagonistic. He briefly met Sigma twice, a budding romance erupting between the two; however, Tony had to leave, and was then ambushed by Chaon who offered him power. Tony accepted and was tainted by The Nothing, becoming an ambiguous hero who controlled Specters to fight them better. However, when he saw Sigma again, she rejected what he had become. Saved from Darkness Rejection caused Tony to even more hide what he felt and slowly turn into a Specter; only Sigma's influence managed to snap him out of it, saving him and allowing the pair to reveal their feelings to each other. They then followed their respective paths once again. Tony would latter be assisted by Sigma in defeating his Specter half, Onyxt, and mastering it; soon after, he would fight by her side and help her reach the core of the Akasha, allowing her to become divine. As they eventually moved to the Cheshire Isle, Tony had a Future Child with Sigma, Heather Sabel Appearance Tony is a man described repeatedly as "handsome" with black hair, purple eyes, and a somewhat arrogant expression. He dresses in casual, torn black clothing, striving to look 'cool' and impress others. Personality Tony is a young man who constantly puts up a front, attempting to be perceived as better than he really is, because he doesn't know who he really his. This constant questioning, associated with his facade, makes him quite hard to approach and help, which is even worse as Tony is constantly reckless and loves to leap into danger. However, despite that, Tony's insecurities means he often needs to be backed up, something he finds in Sigma, allowing him to hold on to something and even later triumph over his own desire for only becoming a mask, embodied by Onyxt. Equally daring and caring, Tony makes for a passionate and protective lover, one that can find purpose in the mere act of showing love. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Due to his reinforced abilities as an Anamnesis, Tony is much more nimble, powerful and enduring than a normal human. * Memento Use: Tony can use several Mementos and adopt the powers of those close to him. He has connected to several individuals including Silva, Anthoniel of Alruna and many other antagonists or anti-heroes, as well as Sigma herself. * Anamnesis Powers: Sigma can also access other Anamnesis powers such as Memento creation, traveling through Memoria. * Nothing Use: Tony is uniquely able to conjure The Nothing's power to help him in battle, a skill that was latter transferred to his double Onyxt. Storylines * Memoria Valkyrie predominantly features him. Trivia * Sabel comes from the heraldic color 'Sable' meaning black. * His ties with the world's enemy, general association with darkness, smugness and tendency to be manipulated are a homage to Kingdom Hearts' Riku. Category:Character Category:Spirit Realm Category:Nothing